


Intentions

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, protective!rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admittedly, he could be a better brother. He knows just how much his sister worries about him, and he really should do more to ease her fears. He's the man of the house and it's his job to look after her. Being away in Australia and now at Samezuka, he hasn't had a chance to fill that role, but with his damn captain sniffing around her, he's going to step up to the plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

Admittedly, he could be a better brother. He knows just how much his sister worries about him, and he really should do more to ease her fears. He's the man of the house and it's his job to look after her.  
Being away in Australia and now at Samezuka he hasn't had a chance to fill that role, but with his damn captain sniffing around her, he's going to step up to the plate.

He waits until Seijuro is the only one left in the locker room, picking up the soggy towels forgotten by the first years . It's the best place to confront him, it would be perfectly normal to find them alone here, but at the same time it's not somewhere they're likely to be interrupted given the late hour.  
He storms up beside the captain and gives the nearest locker a bang, causing the captain to jump in fright and smack his head against the roof of his own locker.  
"What are your intentions towards my sister ?" Rin knows it's a very cliché thing to say, the kind of line delivered by shotgun wielding fathers in the movies, and that's exactly why he says it. It would probably make Gou burst into laughter if she ever learned that he'd come out with such nonsense, but it's also a sentence that would make any young man sweat.

Throwing a hand through his still wet hair, Seijuro feels a sensitive spot towards the back of his head. There's going to be a bump, he thinks. He takes a seat on one of the benches and looks up at Rin, whose arms are crossed in attempt to appear threatening.  
He looks at Rin with his eyebrows furrowed, waiting for him to laugh, slap him on the back and declare it a team prank. But that moment never arrives."Um they're pure ?"

His answer doesn't appease Rin, whose anger seems to intensify rather than dissipate. "Don't give me that, I know your agenda. You're the captain of one of the most prestigious swim teams in the country, what could you possibly see in a girl two years younger than you?" Rin knows that there are a million wonderful attributes that he could see in her, but Seijuro is in an enviable position, as captain he attracts the attention of plenty of girls his own age. So why would he go after Gou unless he saw her as young and naïve, an easy target ?

Seijuro rises from his seat and reassumes his position as the taller of the two. He's not that much taller than Rin, but he's using his height to his advantage as he steps towards him, his authoritarian tone reserved only for practice sessions slipping out. "Agenda ? Look Gou is - "

"Kou, her name is Kou. If you're going to go chasing after her the least you could do is address her the way she wants." It doesn't matter to Rin that he calls her Gou himself, Seijuro is different, he's not family or a friend, he runs in some of the same circles and that's it, he'll never be anything more.

Seijuro groans, why does his best swimmer have to be the most standoffish ? He pauses, mentally preparing 'his agenda' as Rin had called it. He wants to say how caring he thinks Gou is, checking up on her brother even if he doesn't always appreciate it. He wants to tell Rin that he admires her skills as a manager, she's tough but never to the extent that she'd damage the rapport she has with her team. He doesn't want to tell Rin that he blushed when he first met her, or that his heart still beats in an unsteady rhythm whenever he gets the opportunity to talk to her.

Before he get's the chance to bare his soul, there comes a knock from outside the locker room and both he and Rin realise just how loud they've been.  
Cautiously, Nitori sticks his head around the door, letting out a sigh when he see's the now calm scene. "Uh senpais, some of the other first years and I were out on a jog and we heard shouting. . . is everthing ok ?"

Rin looks from Nitori and back to Seijuro. "We're fine. In fact we were just leaving, that is unless the captain has something he'd like to say ?"

Seijuro shakes his head. "You're dismissed."  
He watches as Nitori and Rin leave together and then returns his locker, spying his phone siting in the very back of it atop his jeans. He let's his forehead rest on the tshirt inside, and he tells himself that tomorrow he'll be brave enough. Tomorrow he'll gain the courage to call her.  
But how can he ever hope to confess to her if he can't even explain his feelings to another ?


End file.
